Autostereoscopic displays are currently available that provide 3-D perception without requiring a user to wear special glasses or other headgear. An automultiscopic display is a special type of autostereoscopic display that allows for multiple 3-D views to be displayed simultaneously. Conventional automultiscopic displays are configured to simultaneously display a different 3-D perspective of a particular 3-D image or scene in each direction along which the display has directional capabilities. As such, current automultiscopic displays typically have no parallax-lag since the display is already displaying a unique perspective in each direction prior to a user moving his head relative to the display in order to view the 3-D image or scene from a different viewpoint.
Unfortunately, the major drawback for current automultiscopic displays is the computational costs required to simultaneously render such a large number of views. For instance, for an automultiscopic display that has 16 distinct viewing angles in the horizontal plane and 16 distinct viewing angles in the vertical plane, the display must simultaneously render 256 different 3-D views of an image or scene at a given frame rate (e.g., 60 frames-per-second). Such computing requirements not only require enhanced processing capabilities but also a significant power source. As a result, conventional automultiscopic displays are typically not suitable for use with battery-powered devices that have limited power storage, such as smartphones, tablets and other mobile devices. Moreover, current automultiscopic displays lack the ability to provide user-specific content to each viewer or user of the display.